Not The End
by Annabeth The Unicorn
Summary: The final scene in HTSADS, The 9th in the How to Train your Dragon series, with Movie characters. Complete with a fangirl-angry style rant! joy! : One-Shot.


A/N: I am angry, people. _Why?_ You ask, _Why is Annabeth so thoroughly distraught?_ Well, OK guys, picture this: you pre-order a book from the UK (it was 30$ extra for shipping) and it just so happens to be a book from your favorite series (One about Dragons, Vikings, and a particularly cute boy). When it finally arrives, you're overjoyed! You immediately go to your room and finish off half of it. The next day, you complete it. And what do you find? A cliff-hanger. No, seriously. Thanks for nothing, Cressida Cowell! Anywho, this is my take on the final scene from the ninth HTTYD book. "How To Steal A Dragon's Sword." Only I used the Movie Characters! Ha Ha! Oh, and Toothless can talk, cuz' I feel like it.

Disclaimer: Let's see, did the ninth book in the HTTYD book series end in a cliffie? Then I definitely don't own HTTYD.

* * *

><p>Hiccup awoke to darkness.<p>

At first, as it happens when you're only just waking, he had no recollection of the previous night's endeavors, but then he felt the stone beneath his back and knew something was off.

Then it all came back to him. He'd been banished. He was so close, too. For one gleaming moment, after he'd won the competition, he thought that for once things would go smoothly. He thought that he could prevent the rebellion, save the Vikings and dragon. But no, someone had to throw a stone. Literally.

He raised a hand to his throbbing head, feeling the bruise where the stone had connected with his head, sending his helmet flying, and revealing the slave mark for all to see. The thing about slave marks is that they're easy to give, but impossible to remove. Anyone with a slave mark had to be banished, weather It was their fault or not.

He looked around the unfamiliar cave. Toothless must have flown them there after…

…After Hiccup had leaded the entire dragon rebellion away from the tribes of the archipelago, giving them time to escape. He remembered blacking out while on Toothless' back.

It was cold there, and dark, and Hiccup felt the tears pricking his eyes.

"I am so alone." He said with a shuddered gasp. He hid his face in his arms and began to sob.

"No you're not." Hiccup didn't look up as Toothless spoke. He felt the Dragon approach him. "You've got me, haven't you?"

"I'm so sorry, Toothless. I failed you. I broke my promise nearly the instant I made it." He choked out between sobs.

"You most certainly did not!" Toothless said. "You promised to _do your best_, and you did. And you will."

"I will?"

"You will."

"Toothless," He replied with a sigh, "Look, it's like that witch said, I'm a runt, I'm a mistake, I'm an outcast, and I'm a failure. I can't save the dragons; I can't even save the people in my own tribe." He put his head back into his arms.

Then he heard growling. He looked up into the eyes of one very angry Night Fury.

"Don't you ever, **EVER**, Talk about my rider like that!" The dragon growled. Hiccup just looked away. "My rider," he continued, with a superior air about him. "My rider was the first ever to train a dragon, and in the same week took down a giant Mountain-sized dragon. He found the lost treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly! He traveled to America! He- He never gives up! My Hiccup sticks it out no matter what happens!"

"Great!" Hiccup nearly screeched. "Maybe you should ask HIM, cuz' I've got no clue! Where the Hel do I go from here?" His voice echoed around the cave.

"Well, that's obvious, isn't it?" Toothless said calmly, after a minute. "We have to find the dragon Jewel."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"We use the map!" Toothless said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh!"

"Oh, great." Hiccup said. "The one supposedly hidden in the sword? News flash, Alvin the freaking treacherous has the sword, and the only thing I found in it was…" he took the will of Grimbreard the ghastly out of his pocket. "This." He looked up to see Toothless looking at him like he was an idiot. "What?"

"Look at the will, look at what the Vorpent venom on your hand is doing to the paper! God, you are so thick sometimes."

Sure enough, Hiccup found that the venom was seeping into the page, and revealing a secret message.

**COURAGE**

**What is within is more important that what is without.**

_**This is not the end, I promise.**_

**Here is the map,**

**And the Map can lead you to the Dragon Jewel.**

**P. T. O.**

He turned the paper around just in time to see the venom seep into the paper, revealing a map. And at the center of that map was an 'X'.

Filled with new hope, he jumped to his feet, so that he was level with Toothless, and gave him a hug. The he stepped away from the dragon and punched a fist in the air, face set with determination. Then he yelled to the skies…

"_This is NOT the end!"_

* * *

><p>AN: So there you go. I'm positive no one on this site pre-ordered the book like me, so nobody probably understands this at all, but I wanted to vent my serious frustration to Miss Cowell, so here I am. I hope that even if you didn't read the book you enjoyed this. I would recommend reading it, though. It is quite incredibly awesome, even if the ending is crap. Wow, I really really hope I didn't offend Cressida enough that she'd postpone the next book; I'd hate it if she did that. I already have to wait over a year! Poor Hiccup… all alone… Ok, now I'm babbling. It's midnight, so I'm babbling… I do that at midnight… babbling, that is. I'm just gonna stop typing now…

R & R Plz? Love ya!


End file.
